The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus, and more particularly to a medical recliner chair.
It is well known in the medical field that a patient's recovery time can be improved if the patient becomes more mobile. However, egress and exit from a traditional hospital bed can be challenging. One step on the pathway to becoming more mobile is to have a patient be transitioned to sitting in a chair, for example a reclining chair, for at least part of the time, which generally provides greater ease of egress and exit.